


Deathless Death

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Comeplay, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: Credence didn’t know how it happened, but he wound up half-naked on Mr. Graves’ bed, the room dark and the moonlight streaming in through an open window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to do it to 'em!
> 
> Title comes from Take Me to Church by Hozier.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Russian by [Alma_del_Mar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar)! Read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4974302)!

Mr. Graves had invited Credence inside his home. Credence had hesitated at first, shivering on the landing steps, thinking of his Ma and how he’d probably receive a beating for staying out so late. But the warm glow coming from inside Mr. Graves’ house looked so inviting and he looked so kind in the lighting, that Credence thought he’d bear a thousand lashes if it meant he could spend even a second more with the older man.

 

When they got inside, Credence had let Mr. Graves arrange him in front of the fireplace and ease his frayed coat off his shoulders and unbutton his waistcoat, leaving him in just his dress shirt. Credence self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself, not wanting Mr. Graves to see how hideously thin he was.

 

“Don’t do that,” Mr. Graves whispered, gently tugging on Credence’s crossed arms “you’re beautiful,”

 

Credence kept his head down, but shifted his hands and allowed Mr. Graves to pull him into a bear hug, Credence’s cold body being smothered against Mr. Graves’ filled out frame, the body heat radiating off of him almost intoxicating to Credence. How could another person feel this warm, this good, this  _ safe _ ? Credence dug his hands into Mr. Graves’ back, clinging on to him as if his life depended on it, as if Mr. Graves would slip right through his fingers if he wasn’t careful.

 

Credence didn’t know how it happened, but he wound up half-naked on Mr. Graves’ bed, the room dark and the moonlight streaming in through an open window. Mr. Graves stayed clothed, only taking off his suit jacket before making his way over to the bed.

 

Mr. Graves lied down behind Credence, sliding his hands around Credence’s bare chest and pulling him close. Credence shivered at the contact and pushed himself further back against the older man, desperately seeking contact that didn’t leave angry, red welts in his skin. Contact that made him feel warm from head to toe. Even though he’d been tucked against Mr. Graves’ chest just earlier, it felt like it’d been years.

 

After a few minutes, Mr. Graves shifted and Credence felt something wet on his back, tracing over his old scars. He jerked and flinched away, but Mr. Graves held him tight and Credence had no choice but to melt back into the other man again. 

 

“W-what are you doing” Credence asked breathily. 

 

“Shh,” Mr. Graves whispered, running his tongue over the lines marking Credence’s pale body “I’m gonna take care of you.” 

 

One of Mr. Graves’ hands began to trail down the front of Credence’s chest and landed at his crotch. Mr. Graves gave him a squeeze and Credence jerked, breathing heavily.

 

“Ma said nobody’s supposed to touch me there, not even myself,” Credence gasped out as Mr. Graves massaged him through his pants. 

 

“Your mama says a lot of things,” Mr. Graves said “but not all of them are true, are they?” he whispered in a gravelly voice.

 

“Y-yeah,” Credence whimpered, his senses being sent into overdrive by the unfamiliar touches and feelings. 

 

Mr. Graves slipped his hand into Credence’s pants and grabbed him. Credence whimpered loudly, his cock twitching in Graves’ hand, the sensation almost too much. 

 

“This is the first time anybody’s ever touched you here isn’t it?” Mr. Graves said, more a statement than a question.

 

Credence nodded his head viciously and bucked up into Graves’ touch, wanting more.

 

“I love that - I love that I’m your first,” Mr. Graves chuckled as he picked up the pace of his strokes. 

 

“Oh - oh - I feel...I feel...I feel like -” Credence whimpered.

 

Graves’ own dick jerked in his pants at the thought that Credence probably didn’t even have the word for what was about to happen. An upbringing made out of isolation, beatings, and being taught that he was unclean, why would he know such  _ filthy _ words?

 

“That’s my boy; come for me baby, come on,” Graves whispered, stroking Credence faster and faster. 

 

Credence panted and moaned and shook against Graves. In a few more seconds, he was cumming, painting Graves’ hand with pearly streaks of white. It was obvious the boy had never even touched himself before, because the semen kept coming and coming, coating Graves’ hand. 

 

“Oh…” Mr. Graves breathed, pulling his hand out of Credence’s pants “you’re beautiful,” 

 

Mr. Graves rolled Credence over so that he was looking into the other man’s dark, lustful eyes. Credence’s heart fluttered; nobody had ever looked at him like that before - with intensity borne of passion rather than hate. 

 

To Credence’s surprise, Mr. Graves reached his hand up to his mouth and started licking the sticky substance off. Credence flushed deeply at the action, almost embarrassed. 

 

“Your cum tastes so good - it’s perfect, just like you,” Mr. Graves said, sliding his ring finger out of his mouth obscenely. 

 

Credence giggled, slightly embarrassed, and buried his head into Mr. Graves’ chest in order to hide his face and to breathe in the other man’s scent. 

 

Mr. Graves tenderly took Credence’s head between his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Credence’s chapped lips grew slick with spit and semen as they kissed and Credence idly thought that perhaps this was what Heaven felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticism are always welcome <3


End file.
